Hybrid
by bharrison1996
Summary: Amelia's home is destroyed without warning by Decepticons. Will she survive her injuries? If she does, will she wish she hadn't? Set in G1 series.


It was like every colour in the Earth had been destroyed. The little cul-de-sac she had lived in since she was ten years old wasn't much to look at originally, she would admit, but it did have some character. The tall tree with the red berries growing on it in front of her house was now just a dark stump with smoke wafting from the dead bark. The little grass that was viewable before, was now black and lifeless. No one would believe that there used to be houses built here or that families lived here. The neighbourhood she had lived in for twelve years was little more than a giant pile of ash and rubble.

Her head hurt. She wasn't surprised though, considering she was thrown on to her pebble covered drive way, the family car landing on her thighs and right arm. She would have cried but not from pain, from fear. She was in shock that she couldn't feel her appendages. At this moment in time, the girl didn't care if she lived or died. She didn't know if her family had survived but the few hours she had been trapped under the car, screaming for help made her conclude that if they had managed to survive the explosion of their home, they would have screamed back.

It all happened so quickly. Her head was still reeling from the impact (she couldn't tell if she was bleeding) and the loss of her home that harboured so many fond memories for her. It was all gone. They'd destroyed it. The silence echoed around the remains of the town; no bird calls, no crying, no children running or playing. Nothing cut through the thick quiet. That made her blood run cold.

From the corner of her eye, the girl saw a dark purple figure stomping towards her. He wasn't the largest creature she had seen destroying the buildings but he was a good few feet taller than any human. She bit her lip but it did nothing to stop the whimper escaping her mouth as he loomed over her, blood red visor glaring down at her defenceless body. A sickening grin spread across the metalic face, before he pulled one of the two blasters he had holstered at his shoulders.

"Just one squishy left to take care of."

The girl sniffled as salty tears rolled down her sooty cheeks. "P-please don't. Please," she begged, barely above a whisper. A small part of her didn't expect the alien creature to hear or listen. The barrel of the foreign gun pressed firmly against the middle of her forehead, already warm from recent firing.

"Rumble, cease fire."

Rumble's grin wiped instantly from his features before he spun on his heels towards the intruder who interrupted his fun. She felt her stomach twist violently when the mech tensed and trembled before moving away from her, revealing the more terrifying predator. At first, she directed her gaze to a large, silver square on a foot, easily the size of the car already crushing her. She travelled up the black calf, noting that the joints attaching it to the thigh were a deep crimson colour, dancing like fire as he moved his leg. On either side of the metallic giant's hips were two black gun holders and along the top of one of his arms was a vast black cannon . A purple face made up of various shapes was tattooed proudly in the middle of its chest before the girl finally stared into two piercing red glass eyes. She could tell the mech felt no remorse for their actions and something also made her think this was not the first time he had wiped out a group of innocent people.

"But Megatron, she's a filthy hum-"

"Silence Rumble!" the larger mech shrieked, nearly causing the small robot to drop his blaster. Rumble obediently kept quiet, stepping away from the injured human. "Starscream mentioned he needed a test subject," the tyrant chuckled. The grin soon returned on Rumble's face who wasted no time in wrenching the car off of her body and launching it far into the distance. The noise indicating its crash was muffled by the ash and rubble of the destruction.

"Tell me, human. What is your designation?" The great silver mech demanded, lifting the girl in the air by the pack of her once white tunic she had worn to work that day. "A-Amelia," she stammered, panicking at the thought of being dropped on to the road and causing further damage to her injured body. "I am Megatron, leader of the Deceptions. Soon I will be the ruler of the universe after I have sucked every last drop of energon from this pathetic mud ball. You would do wise not to irk me, human. I am doing you a kindness in keeping you alive, I could so easily crush you like the bug you are," he spat. Amelia turned her head, seeing more of these monsters begin to circle her. "Do I make myself clear?" he growled, shaking her like a rag doll, causing a sob to escape her lips. "Yes sir," she wept, squeezing her eyes tight.

Without further warning, Megatron flicked Amelia through the air into the hands of another large mech, adorned with metallic wings and a cockpit attached to his chest. When Amelia stopped screaming, she opened her eyes to see her new captor open his mouth as if to complain before Megatron cut him off. "What's the matter, Starscream? I thought you wanted to prove your intelligence for the Decepticon cause?" Megatron sniggered, obviously expecting his follower to be upset.

"Yes but not on something so weak! The meat bag is already half damaged!" He screeched, nearly deafening Amelia's ears. "Well, you had better fix her then, hadn't you Starscream, or are you not loyal to the cause?" Megatron snarled, lifting the cannon attached to his arm and menacingly aiming at, what Amelia assumed to be Starcream's head. _This is it. I'm dead. He's going to kill me with him_, Amelia panicked, grinding her teeth together.

"O-of course, my Lord Megatron. Anything for my leader," Starscream replied in a tone so sickly sweet it nearly made Amelia vomit. Something told her it would have been a more merciful option to have been shot by the tyrant than to be used in whatever he planned to do to her. Although, mercy did not seem to be a word any of these mechanical beings understood the meaning of. With little warning, Amelia was thrown once more into the air, ripping a shriek from her throat before she found herself tied into the seat of the cockpit of a jet. "Believe me when I say this human, I will make you wish you had never been born," the console of the jet glowing and flickering to the syllables, voiced by the high pitched snarl of Starscream's voice. More tears escaped Amelia's eyes and she turned her head to look at her right hand. It was completely black and tightly scrunched into a fist but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't open it. Hyperventilating, Amelia's head began to swim and with her good arm she swung the side of her fist against the glass as the plane took off.

"Please! Someone! Help me! Please!" She shouted, her throat already becoming hoarse. "That's quite enough out of you," Starscream tightened her restraints before Amelia felt a painful surge of electricity shoot through her body, rendering her unconscious.


End file.
